


下一次相遇

by teaeggs



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaeggs/pseuds/teaeggs
Summary: 他在画中与他相遇了数次
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	下一次相遇

1  
艾吉奥从深重的睡眠里醒来，粘稠的黑暗正从他的眼前消退。这不是一个舒适的过程，像是有谁把他从睡眠硬生生中拖了出来。  
他下意识想挪动手脚，还有那把跟随了自己一生的袖剑，它几乎是自己的一部分了。接着他发现自己感受不到四肢的存在，甚至无法感觉到自己的身体，肉体该有的重量消失殆尽，他像一团轻飘飘的烟雾，只有意识属于自己，或者说他只剩下了意识。这种感觉难以形容，他能看到听到唯独无法感受到任何东西。唯一的安慰是他也无法感受到任何生理上的不适，但这依旧让人难以接受。  
多年的刺客生涯让冷静成为了本能，艾吉奥面对任何变数都能处变不惊，他开始思考造成这一现状的原因。这或许是金苹果的作用，他想，虽然没有任何圣器在身边，但这是他能找到的最好解释，但金苹果能在亡灵身上发挥作用吗。  
亡灵，在这个词闯出来之后他才意识到自己已经死了，至少是死过一次。记忆中妻儿的面庞依旧清晰，他想起佛罗伦萨夕阳下被晒的暖洋洋的长椅，想起自己在故乡熟悉的怀抱里沉沉睡去。在一瞬间意识轻盈的像羽毛，但睡意又无比沉重，把他压进一个漫长黑暗中，直到现在才真正醒来。  
“我成为了一个幽灵，一个鬼魂，被困在了这里。”他给自己下了定论，平静的接受了这个事实。  
他成为了一个不应该存在于世间的东西，灵魂在人间存活，但身体早已泯灭在历史中。他不认为自己的人生中还有什么遗憾能够以一个幽灵的形态弥补。他甚至不知道自己身处何处，也不知道现在是何年何月，但某种巨大的失落和空洞让他肯定，自己沉睡的时间能以百年为单位计算。  
接着出现的是记忆，甚至比生前的回忆还要清晰，它们一股脑地涌现出来，像岸边堆叠的泡沫渐次爆裂开。无数画面充斥在眼前，他想起刺客和圣殿骑士，威尼斯，佛罗伦萨，兄弟会，罗马还有伊斯坦布尔。他想起那些人，索菲亚，阿泰尔，尤瑟夫，马里奥。马基雅维利。  
他想起莱昂纳多，他的挚友，他生命中不可或缺的人。生前莱昂纳多为他提供了所有力所能及的帮助，而他本人甚至不属于任何一个阵营。莱昂纳多为他付出良多，一同奉献给奥迪托雷的还有永远热情的拥抱和无条件的信任。他开始希望莱昂纳多出现在自己身边，画家一定能弄清楚这是怎么一回事，然后把他从困境里拯救出来。  
回忆在一股脑的爆发后逐渐平息，这让艾吉奥终于可以观察自己身处何处。人死后会去往天堂或是地狱，在他的一生中有数不清的人死在他手下，他一度认为自己会因此堕入地狱，但地狱的场景一定要比这里糟糕，至少他没有被虫和火焰包围。但这也并非天堂，他身边布满了灰尘和碎石。他能看到周身的环境，但也仅限于看到，他尝试了各种方法也无法离开，有一股无形的力量拖拽着他，这让艾吉奥只能等待有人把自己带走。时不时有人从他身边走过，带起一阵碎石和灰尘，只是没有任何人停下脚步。  
他不知道自己等待了多久，直到一双手扒开了他周遭的碎石，他看到了那双手的主人。一个孩子，最大不过七八岁的年龄，有着金发碧眼。  
“一张画”，男孩笑着出伸手，将画布上的灰尘擦拭干净。  
我寄宿在了一张画上，同时他有一点像莱昂纳多。艾吉奥突兀地想。男孩的金发因为灰尘暗淡，但他的蓝眼睛澄澈而天真，像记忆里佛罗伦萨的天空，蓝的令人心悸。他想起第一次见到莱昂纳多，年轻人站在工作室门前同自己高谈阔论，蓝眼睛里包含了太多琢磨不透的东西，多到令他着迷。  
艾吉奥又一次开始想念自己的挚友，他甚至怀疑生前自己是否这么频繁地想念过莱昂纳多。诚然，下半生里他们几乎没有见上几面，但他从未觉得莱昂纳多同自己相隔甚远。  
那个孩子把他带回了家，挂在房间的墙上。他离得很近，艾吉奥意识到他正在观察自己——观察这张画。他试图从男孩的眼睛里看到自己，他能看到对方眼睛里倒映出的模糊画面。如果他知道自己寄宿在什么画上，或许他就能脱离这一切。  
房间外有人了一句什么，那个男孩立刻回应着跑了出去。艾吉奥的法语一般，他只能努力分辨那句话的意思，接着睡意汹涌而来。  
不要是现在，他无来由地一阵恐慌，他直觉现在睡着会错过某些很重要的事，关乎他内心的失落和空洞。  
他开始无声地嘶吼，声音在自己脑海中猛烈回荡，他从未如此害怕沉睡，甚至是在临死前他也没有过丝毫恐惧。  
最终他还是没有抵过沉重的睡意，无边无际的黑暗包裹着他下坠，他的意识消散在其中，就像一滴水滑入海洋，甚至无法激起一点涟漪。  
2  
艾吉奥终于再一次醒来，他下意识去寻找那个男孩的身影，随即他意识到时间已经过去了几年。那个孩子已经拥有了少年的体型，他正伏案在桌前写写画画。艾吉奥只能看到他的背影，他的金发要比年幼时更长了，伏案时会垂下来挡住视线，而他宁愿一次次把头发捋到耳后也不肯抽出时间把它们绑起来。  
艾吉奥又一次想起莱昂纳多，画家沉迷于自己世界时常常会因为垂下的碎发烦恼。他曾建议莱昂纳多把头发扎起来，和自己一样的发型，得到的回答永远是下次再说。他甚至不敢确定这是否真的发生过，生前他很少会想起有关莱昂纳多的细节，画家在他心中的模样更像是一个模糊但宽容的轮廓，他能把所有同莱昂纳多有关的事囫囵地塞进去，但鲜少会有更加明朗的画面浮现。  
那些琐碎的记忆早该丢失在他忙碌的刺客生涯里了，也有可能是他错过了太多，只能凭借模糊的印象拼凑出画家的模样。  
那个孩子——少年，站了起来，艾吉奥期望他能转过身面向自己，或许是因为他想从对方脸上寻找到一点莱昂纳多的影子。  
莱昂纳多，他真不该在死后一次次想起他，仿佛是在弥补什么。  
少年推开门走了出去，艾吉奥没有等到他的转身，熟悉的睡意再次袭来，他放任自己滑入寂静的黑暗。

梦境出现地很突然，一瞬间他甚至以为自己回到了佛罗伦萨。他看到了莱昂纳多的工作室，它还是凌乱到令人安心，各种叫不出名的小东西和颜料纸张塞满了整个屋子。木门传来轻扣的声音，他循声望去，正巧看到年轻的自己推门而入。他快忘记自己年轻时的模样了，但总归是穿着刺客袍的。莱昂纳多用一个热情的拥抱迎接了年轻的刺客，他们拥抱在一起，脸颊贴着脸颊，胸膛贴着胸膛。莱昂纳多首先放开了他，接着他们并肩在工作室里兜兜转转，年轻人开始摆弄所有视线所及处的小玩意，画家则在一边喋喋不休地讲着什么。这发明会结束于艾吉奥的巨大哈欠，莱昂纳多在刺客开口前为他拉开卧室的木门。接着身着白色此刻袍年轻人飞快地霸占了画家的小床 ，理直气壮到连他都感到一阵微妙的内疚。  
“我真的这么过分吗?”他在心底嘀咕，艾吉奥从未意识到自己年轻时有多热爱画家的工作室，就像他从未意识到莱昂纳多有多吸引他。  
他不知道自己躺在莱昂纳多的小床上睡了多久，但他明显睡得很安稳，甚至没有发出一点声音，只有胸口轻微起伏，这份平一直静维持到莱昂纳多的出现。画家悄无声息地推开门，坐在角落的小椅上对着沉睡的刺客涂涂画画。艾吉奥曾确信莱昂纳多的工作室里没有任何同自己有关画像，保险起见，他一直反对莱昂纳多为自己绘制任何画像。现在他知道自己错的离谱。  
莱昂纳多的动作很轻，他在小心翼翼地避免吵醒年轻的刺客。艾吉奥下意识放轻了呼吸，即使这个动作于他而言已经没有了任何意义。  
莱昂纳多最后看了床上的年轻人一眼，他已经结束了绘画，他悄无声息地站起来，向已经卷起的画纸献上一吻。那是一个情人间才有的吻，轻柔而充满爱意。  
巨大的惊诧席卷了艾吉奥。他开始意识到自己究竟错过了什么，一切像是从混乱的线团里抓到了线头，许多事情开始顺理成章起来。他终于读懂了莱昂纳多看向自己的眼神，他曾以为自己了解莱昂纳多的全部，现在看来他错的一塌糊涂。  
莱昂纳多对他付出过于直白且不求回报，以至于他忽视了更深层的感情。画家为他所做的一切远不止出于友谊，艾吉奥再次惊诧地发现自己为此感到一阵喜悦。  
他开始想起更多的细节，那些曾经习以为常到忘记起因为何的日子。  
他常常借着躲避追兵的由头去工作室里蹭一晚柔软的小床，莱昂纳多有时会和他睡在一起，肩膀抵着肩膀。他能想起画家略高的体温，还有清晨起床时莱昂纳多睡眼惺忪翻找小红帽的模样——除了他或许还没有其他人见过。  
他想起自己曾一次次擦干净袖剑上的血迹，将密函小心地贴身放好，接着一路飞奔着冲进莱昂纳多的工作室。那扇小门总会为自己打开——如果没有，窗户也会为他敞开。莱昂纳多破解密函的模样十分迷人，他曾数次盯着画家的鼻尖发呆，直到莱昂纳多抬起头看向自己。艾吉奥至今才意识到那双眼睛里包含了什么，也至今才明白自己为什么总盯着对方发呆。  
他想起画家在威尼斯工作室门前拥抱住自己，在这之前他甚至忘记是谁先张开双臂用拥抱同对方告别。画家的手臂越过肩膀，年长者的拥抱温暖而有力，威尼斯的嘈杂在这一刻离他远去，刺客无端地感受到久违的宁静。他开始后悔自己没有听从画家的邀请，像在佛罗伦萨时那样去他的工作室里转转。  
他想起自己曾要求莱昂纳多远离女人的干扰，画家干巴巴地说着自己对她们不感兴趣。  
他曾无数次地向莱昂纳多索求，又无数次地错过了他，他的挚友， 他的爱人。  
黑暗从视野四周扩散开，艾吉奥顺从地陷入沉睡，在失去意识的前一刻祈祷自己能够再次梦到莱昂纳多。  
3  
他突兀地睁开眼，他在沉睡中被移到了一个新的房间，也有可能是那个孩子带着他搬了新家，偌大的房间里只有一张床和散落的画具，但这一切都不重要，艾吉奥希望那个孩子能快些回来，他无比期望看到那个酷似莱昂纳多的背影转过来会是什么样。  
他等了很久，久到太阳从高空落到了窗沿，他太熟悉这样的等待了。莱昂纳多，他没法不去想他，他曾数次在画了符号的长椅上坐上一天，看着太阳落下和月亮升起，只为等画家——这时候应该喊他发明家了——从切萨雷眼皮下为自己送来一份新发明。他还记得阳光和月辉落在皮肤上的温度，还有接过东西时触碰到对方指尖的温热触感。  
终于有人推门进来，他在看清来人的一瞬间以为自己回到了17岁的佛罗伦萨。  
莱昂纳多。  
那个孩子已经成长到了青年模样，艾吉奥无比确信他就是莱昂纳多，世界上再没有一个人能拥有这样澄澈的蓝眼睛和耀眼的金发。巨大的惊喜裹挟着他，艾吉奥几乎要为他单方面的重逢流泪，他想伸出手拥抱画家，想为他献上缺席了数百年的亲吻，想同他倾诉自己至今才明了的心意。  
他头一次痛恨自己被困在了画中，又不得不感激正因为如此他才能再次遇见莱昂纳多。  
那个孩子——他现在更愿意称呼他为莱昂纳多——走到 他面前。艾吉奥看得更清楚了，他脸上的浅淡雀斑，还有刚刚蓄上的胡须。一切都和他们第一次相遇时一样。他着迷地看着，像是要补上生前缺失的时间。  
“我不该对一张画如此着迷，但最终我承认自己爱上了一张画。”莱昂纳多将额头抵上画框，艾吉奥甚至能感受他据他的痛苦。  
“你的背面写着ezio，你意为雄鹰。我为你学习了意大利语，甚至在意大利游历一年。”  
“我找到了你的踪迹，一位文艺复兴时期无名者绘制了你，随后你被数个画廊收藏，最中遗失在法国的战乱里，而现在没有人知晓你正悬挂在我房间的墙上。”  
“我爱上了一个文艺复兴时期的人。”  
他抬头亲吻画框，像是在亲吻自己的爱人。  
画面跟随亲吻突兀地浮现，那不是他生前的记忆，但他偏偏看懂了那些画面意味什么。  
他看到被父亲怀抱中的婴儿；他看到金发碧眼的画家在自己面前驻足，穿着他从未见过的服装；他看到一个梳着短发的年轻人被人群簇拥着向外走，在画廊的门口时他回过头看向自己，金发在阳光下闪着柔软鲜亮的光芒；他看到年迈的男人在自己面前驻足，他的头发已经花白，但蓝色眼睛依旧澄澈如海；他看到一只白鸽扑扇着翅膀，为油画衔来一束鲜花。  
莱昂纳多总是会找到他，哪怕只有一瞬间，一次目光相交，甚至是他化为鸣鸟时衔来的一只花。  
他们从未错过，却又在一直错过。他只能从短暂的清醒中弥补那些缺失的时间，再用仅有的几个瞬间拼凑出漫长时间里莱昂纳多的每一世。  
他没有进入天堂或是坠入地狱，而是 栖身于画中，一次次地同莱昂纳多相遇，哪怕只有一瞬间，哪怕莱昂纳多从来不知道自己化为幽灵注视着他。  
睡意袭来，他看到莱昂纳多正直视着自己，他死死盯着对方的眼睛，直到最后一点蓝色都被黑暗吞没。  
5  
他在教堂中醒来，一场葬礼——他无比熟悉躺在棺椁里的人。这是他第二次面对莱昂纳多的死亡，悲伤比他想象中要小得多，他甚至惋惜于自己再次错过了莱昂纳多大半生的时光。他看到一个年轻人在众人面前宣读画家的遗书，青年人的声音清越，划破了教堂沉重的空气。  
“这非常自私，但我希望我的养子能将这幅画放入我的棺椁。请满足一个老人关于自己的唯一遗愿。”  
没有人表示异议，他被放在了莱昂纳多交叠的双手上。棺盖慢慢合上，光芒渐次消退，他陷入一片浓稠黑暗。他能听到人群的小声抽泣，他一直听着直到周遭彻底寂静无声。  
他的意识开始漂浮，轻得像羽毛，就像数百年前一样。他等了太久了，久到他开始期待下一次与莱昂纳多的相遇。  
他一定会用一个拥抱庆祝他们的下一次相遇。


End file.
